The Aftermath Chronicles: Emma
by Letstalkaboutfish
Summary: Several First Class characters reflect on the fateful line of events that lead them to where they ended up. Emma Frost's view on these events and their subsequent aftermath, and the reasonings behind her final actions.


**Another drabble, Emma centered this time around. To be honest it was a major challenge, especially after writing Erik and Hank, because although they're both complex characters it was easy to get into the mood to write for both of them. Emma's something of a mystery, a mystery who wears very little clothes and so I did my best to convey that. But believe me, despite the difficulty it was a lot of fun. **

**Anyways, please have a look at my (Cheshire1996) and my lovely co-writer (bramber1417) profiles and other stories of you enjoy the fic. Also keep an eye on this account, which is for our joint stories such as these Aftermath Chronicles : D**

**Anyways, review, comment...recommend...and enjoy!**

Ever since the beginning I questioned whether he had it in him, the desire to kill, the ability to take another's life. I questioned whether he had it in him to kill when he was approached by the MacTaggert woman. I questioned whether he had it in him to kill when he discovered he had been betrayed by one of his own students. I questioned whether he had it in him to kill when he prevented his friend, his brother, from cracking my neck. I questioned whether he had it in him to kill when he found Shaw. And through asking myself whether had it in him to kill, I discovered just how huge the differences in our abilities were. Yes, we're both telepaths, powerful and manipulative telepaths, capable of maneuvering others into performing deeds of our own choosing. However Charles' abilities blindly encourage him to think the best of humans. I know otherwise, the majority of humans are weak, they're pathetic, they tear down their friends and rip apart their families. Then they label us the animals. Charles believes in them. I do not. This is why he cannot kill willingly. This is why I can.

I followed Shaw for a long time. I was his partner, though it was a dishonest partnership. We could both survive without the other but together we were stronger. He made the mistake of making a name for himself, and eventually it brought him to his death, I was more intelligent in that respect. I could read him, it didn't bother him, whatever he was thinking was information kept between the two of us, occasionally shared with Azazel or Riptide. I knew why Erik was after him, yet he didn't have to explain himself. I knew as well as he that he was looking forward to the meeting. A mixture of sadistic happiness and a sense of power. He had power over Erik, and it was a feeling he had savored for a long time. Sometimes I caught a hint of a thought that suggested he thought he and power over me, but eventually these thoughts subsided. We were never friends, though there were some points in time when it may have appeared we were romantically involved. Truthfully, it was the only way we could be sure the other would stay and it worked just fine. Why? Because Shaw was colorless. He was indescribable, many would say manipulative. But no one really knew who he was, he changed skins like a chameleon. Kind one minute, vengeful the next. He was colorless and yet at the same time he was the most vibrant person possible.

Colors. Over the years I've found that people's thoughts, their emotions, their personality can often be compared to colors and shades. Although they may vary, changing tones ever so slightly, they generally stay the same. That was why I knew that Angel would join us. Her shade was grey, melding ever so slightly into black. It was because she was confused, she don't know what to think, new ideas were being thrown at her from every direction and in the end it was her past experiences with humans that lead her to Shaw. Erik is red, angry, honest, hot-tempered, somewhat idealistic. Charles is green, calm, respectful, understanding, even understated at times. It's harder to judge my own color. However white has become the most suitable, it reflects me well. White stretches on for all eternity, easy to lose yourself in. White is confusing and heartless. White is cold and manipulative. White covers up the past and casts shadows on the future. White can adapt to anything and anyone. Besides if I have a color I want to make sure I look good in it, and believe me when I say I look good in white. I've read enough minds to know.

I've also read enough minds to know that this world is corrupt, everything, from mutants to humans. We look at the humans and we see only darkness, greed, anxiety and a need to conform. In truth many of us mutants are no better. However we are the more dominant race, we have powers their bullets will never be able to match and for all it's worth, we're a lot more patient. They think they can hold onto this fragile world they've created, protect it from change. But change is what will destroy them, like it's done with their predecessors. For centuries they've lived in fear of a race like ours, one with so much power it's inevitable that their world will be tipped upside down. But we all have to face our fears, whether we've been running from them, or simply hiding. But fear can be a good thing, and if you accept it, walk hand in hand with it, then you're capable of almost anything.

Many people have said that I do this because of my love for Shaw, or because I want the money, the power, that comes with 'world domination' or because I have some twisted image of beauty which humans don't fulfill. In the end it is none of these things yet also all of these things that drive me. However the most prominent reason for my following Erik is different. It wasn't a cold, calculated move to work my way back to the top, if I wanted that then I'd already be there. It was something more basic, it's my ability to kill. And that is why Charles and I are so different. Because I have it in me, and it's been a long time since I acknowledged that gift as a fear.


End file.
